jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Wasted (Devine)
COMING SOON (feat. King Lyriq) (probably gonna be on new upcoming EP, Misconception)..... JWTM's "Time Wasted (Devine)" Lyrics Verse 1 (JWTM): First off, why the hell is everyone quiet while these newstyled Nazis start a damn riot (damn riot!) Who are they really? They are the ones who always let the black skin leave wrong, no mellow peace! Tried to rescue people off a discriminating society is like their rebound of our living anxiety What ever happened to the function in equality and two wrongs don't make right as the reality? Y'all don't have the right to bear arms while murdering all, there innocent, ohh shame on brutality Used my super sonic hearing and these people need help and I'll never forget the way that they felt There's a storm in my head and a cloud in my belt because I'm living backwards as a part of my wealth Should I continue to protest and listen to the voices in my head that tell me, "don't be ashamed to rise?" As I walk on this Earth, shouldn't be surprised, as you seen me bleed, better look in my eyes I'm tight The Hook (JWTM): How do you know if life’s devine and this is all we’ve got? How do you know if time was actually wasted or not? How do you know if life’s devine and this is all we’ve got? How do you know if time was actually wasted or not? Ohh it’s impossible cause I’ve been wasting time (alright ok) Ohh it’s impossible cause I’ve been wasting time (wastin time) Ohh it’s impossible cause I’ve been wasting time (alright) Ohh it’s impossible cause I’ve been wasting time (wastin time) Verse 2 (King Lyriq): Coming soon..... The Hook (JWTM): How do you know if life’s devine and this is all we’ve got? How do you know if time was actually wasted or not? How do you know if life’s devine and this is all we’ve got? How do you know if time was actually wasted or not? Ohh it’s impossible cause I’ve been wasting time (alright ok) Ohh it’s impossible cause I’ve been wasting time (wastin time) Ohh it’s impossible cause I’ve been wasting time (alright) Ohh it’s impossible cause I’ve been wasting time (wastin time) Verse 3/Outro (JWTM): So now that we've came to close I'm trying make the world go round again, they think they are lives are full of the freshest sneakers I'm just tryna make a living out these bleachers and turn these wrong doings to better teachers, gotta fully examine all them leaders Reminisce on my track called Wonder What My Songs Did, Tryna start a fundraiser to walk smooth and straight out the crib Officers are shooting people within their hands up and all they think about is how they could stress me and not lead them outta the grief Clowns are also killing innocent civilians who never needing more danger from these horror movies As reload my problem like rock & roll and gun with marijuana blunts never took my soul up Hold on like what more can I say? (can I say?) Their enhancement skills couldn't be restrained Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:JWTM's Misconception Songs